Christmas Gift
by roshyn77
Summary: Kagome gives the Inuyasha gang an experience with Christmas. They each have to give presents to each other. What will happen? I don't own Inuyasha. please read and review thanks.
1. Part 1

_Check to the left. Nothing. Check to the right. Nothing. Okay get ready to speed bike to the well. Go!_ Kagome then pedaled as fast as she could to the well. The forest became a blur to her as she looked to the sides. Wait did she just she something red; must of imagined it.

"Hey Kagome where do you think your going," smirked Inuyasha as he was sitting next to the well. Oh man.

"I was just going home Inuyasha, just for three days." sighed Kagome.

"Well you can't go home yet."

"Why not I need to spend Christmas with my family." yelled Kagome. _Because when you're gone I worry about you. Wait a second what's Christmas?_

"Uh…what's Christmas," asked Inuyasha bending down to her level.

"You never celebrated Christmas."  
"Might be a little hard to celebrate if I don't know what it is stupid."

"Well, it's… hey you jerk you're the one who's stupid not knowing what holiday it is." yelled Kagome getting in Inuyasha's face until she noticed the extreme closeness and backed off. If you were Kagome right now you probably would be killing yourself because you got so close to the person you like and blushing ten shades of red. _Wait a second I don't like Inuyasha right?_

"Well what is it," asked Inuyasha getting annoyed.

"It's um why don't I explain it to everybody at Kaede's." Kagome then took Inuyasha's hand and began to drag them down to the village.

"Feh see if I care."

"Yeah Kagome your staying," yelled Shippo as he jumped into Kagome's arms smiling.

"I guess until tomorrow," she whispered.

"Okay," replied Shippo jumping down off of Kagome.

"Jeez will you just explain Christmas to them," huffed Inuyasha as he went to go find a seat in the corner.

"Christmas what's Christmas?" asked Sango.

"Christmas is a holiday celebrated in my time. Where you give gifts to people that you care about and have fun with your family and friends." explained Kagome.

"This is a very interesting holiday from your time Kagome." replied Miroku.

"Can we have Christmas Kagome," pleaded Shippo giving Kagome the puppy eyes.

"Sure Shippo but everybody has to participate in Christmas."

"But Kagome we don't have anything to give to you." said Sango looking a little disappointed.

"That's okay it's in two days any way, besides you don't have to get me anything just someone you think is special," winked Kagome. _Oh god don't tell me she's implying I get that perverted monk something._

"Yes, Sango a Christmas present for someone you like," replied Miroku as his hand traveled down to her lower back side. While Sango was beating up Miroku with her Hiratsu Inuyasha got up and went outside of the hut.

"Where is Inuyasha going," questioned Shippo.

"I don't know, but I have to go back home now to get presents in two days," said Kagome as she got her big yellow bag on her shoulders racing to the well while Inuyasha was gone.

"See you later Kagome," replied Sango who was still beating Miroku up because he decided to try to reach her back side again.

"Yeah come back soon," said Shippo.


	2. Part 2

_A gift for someone you think is special what can I get her. Whoa wait a second did I just think that._ "Feh." said Inuyasha as he began to pace in a circle thinking about what to get her; until finally he got an idea. "Wait I know what to get her. It might take a day to get to the village and back but I should make it by morning if I go now." mumbled Inuyasha as he walked to the next village.

Miroku was having the same problem by trying to figure out what Sango would like. _Let's see what do you get a demon exterminator who hates your guts. I got it._

"Hmm what to get Sango oh I know," smirked Miroku thinking of his gift. "I know exactly what to get her."

_Do I really like Miroku enough to be getting him a present? No I'm just being nice. Besides he wouldn't get me anything. He would just go around the villager girls asking his oh so famous question. That perverted monk._ "Hmm, this looks like a nice gift for him," replied Sango as she bought the item.

"Kaede I need help," screamed Shippo running inside the hut.

"With what Shippo?"

"I need to get everyone a present but I don't have any money," said Shippo as he began to bang his head against the wall. It's all too late my present won't mean anything to them because I can't buy them a gift.

"Hmm you are a good artist Shippo why don't you draw them all some pictures," answering Shippo question while she was boiling some herbs for the sick children.

"Okay but what can I do for you?"

"Well if you help me today, with my errands, that would be considered a great present to me," smiled Kaede.

"Okay thanks Kaede." As Shippo went off to go draw his presents for the gang and help Kaede with her errands.

"Hey mom I'm home," said Kagome as she dropped her bag next to the door and went into the kitchen looking for her mother.

"Oh for how long dear," asked her mother who was making sugar cookies for the holidays.

"Just until Christmas night I'm going back to give the gang some gifts," said Kagome as she took one of the cookies and popped it into her mouth.

"That should be nice," said her mother as she took out another sheet of cookies. "Kagome do you need any money."

"No I should have enough mom see you later," replied Kagome as she went outside to get the gangs presents._Okay let's see Shippo would like some candy and toys. Sango would like a mallet instead of using her Hiratsu. Miroku could use this to understand Sango and what to buy for Inuyasha. This is perfect he needs to clean his sword anyway._

Thought Kagome as she paid for all their gifts and went home to go wrap them in Christmas paper. _I can't wait to give everyone there gift._ Thought Kagome as she went to sleep.

"Damn it what can I get Kagome," said Inuyasha as he was strolling down the village.

The villagers were giving him odd stares but he was immune to it so it didn't affect him one bit.

"I saw it a few days ago in this village." mumbled Inuyasha to himself. Ah there it is. It was a beautiful bracelet that had turquoise gem stones surrounding the whole silver bracelet with one emerald gem in the middle that had a Sakura blossom engraved on it. Good thing Miroku gave me money that one time.

"Hey you half breed," yelled the seller who was dressed in brown clothes and had molding teeth.

"Yeah what of it," smirked Inuyasha as he went over to get the bracelet.

"You're not allowed to buy here," replied the seller as Inuyasha dropped the bracelet.

"Says who." As Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest.

"Our head master," sneered the seller.

"Feh if you don't let me buy this bracelet I'll just steal it your choice," remarked Inuyasha as he flung the money on the counter.

A man then came out dressed in robes of a priest. He was wearing a blue shirt with silver and gold outlining along with his pants which were a deep purple.

"My people just let him have the bracelet," said the head master giving the seller a secret wink that Inuyasha didn't see. The seller then took the money Inuyasha had and gave him the bracelet after he broke it into pieces.

_Damn them to hell._ Thought Inuyasha as he began to pick up the pieces of the stones and silver.

"Your kind can never be accepted hanyou," spoke the head master. "Leave our village at once."

Inuyasha then ran out of the village until he reached his tree, the Goshimboku.

"Damn it how am I suppose to fix this?"

Inuyasha sat in his tree trying to find out how to fix the bracelet until an idea struck him. Maybe this could work. He thought. He took one of his claws and cut some of his hair off. It would grow back in about an hour anyway. He then took his hair and began to bead the jewel and silver onto his hair. He made his hair be braided into the silver and white so it would show off when it hit the light; he then finished it by tying it off with the last jewel. Inuyasha then examined his work._Damn it, it looks like hell ran over it. Stupid villagers. Feh looks as disgusting as me mind as well throw it away Kagome wouldn't like anything this hideous._

Inuyasha was about to throw it away when a sweet scent entered his nose. It smelled like lilacs, lilies, and ginger spice.Damn it she came back early.

"Feh." said Inuyasha as he began to pace in a circle thinking about what to get her; until finally he got an idea. "Wait I know what to get her. It might take a day to get to the village and back but I should make it by morning if I go now." mumbled Inuyasha as he walked to the next village."Hmm, this looks like a nice gift for him," replied Sango as she bought the item.Thought Kagome as she went to sleep. 


	3. Part 3

"I'm back," shouted Kagome as she entered the hut.

"Kagome's back," yelled Shippo as he attacked Kagome and attached to her leg.

"Hey Shippo how are you," asked Kagome as she ruffled his hair.

"Fine but Inuyasha still hasn't returned yet."

"He hasn't returned from the last two days," said Kagome shocked. _Oh my God what if he got hurt? Wait this is Inuyasha he probably is just fine right? _

"Nope, but Miroku says he is just sulking in his tree." _That's a relief. _

"Hey Shippo why don't you gather everybody up so we can pass the presents out."

"Okay Kagome," whispered Shippo as he went to go round everybody up. As soon as everyone was rounded up Shippo handed out his presents to everyone. They all received a picture of who he thought they liked. Miroku got a Sango picture but was knocked out because of the use of his perverted words. Sango got a picture of Miroku and had a little blush. Kagome got Inuyasha's picture and smiled. Inuyasha got Kagome's picture but said it looked nothing like her that she was uglier than that. This made him receive a big sit command from Kagome. Kagome then passed out her present to the others.

"Why Kagome thank you for this first aid kit it shall come in handy," said Kaede as she went to go sort the future medicine supplies.

"Yes thank you for this mallet," grinned Sango as she eyed Miroku and his wandering hand.

"Thank you Kagome for this book it shall come in most handy," smiled Miroku as he tried to pull a move on Sango but ended getting hit with her new supplied mallet. After that incident Inuyasha left the hut. He couldn't stand all the what you call it warmth in the room so he went to his tree to think.

Damn, Kagome got everyone nice presents and what do I get her a crummy bracelet. Damn it if only I was a full demon not a stupid half breed. As Inuyasha banged his head on the tree. Do I even want to be a full blooded demon? What if I kill my friends? But I don't want to be human; cause then I couldn't protect her. This really sucks.

"I'll go find Inuyasha," stated Kagome as she went to go look for him. She always knew where he went to the Goshimboku. It was their first meeting place and where he was pinned to the tree. Ina away Kagome felt connected to him though that tree.

Mean while at the hut Kaede had retired to her bed. While Shippo was in the hut fast asleep. Once Shippo was asleep almost nothing could wake him up. This was the perfect time for a certain monk for a squeeze.

"You damn pervert don't you know any better," shouted Sango as she used her newly required mallet. Rubbing the back of his head Miroku replied.

"Yes I do, here."

"What is this," asked Sango as she stared at the strangely wrapped present.

"Just a little something," said Miroku looking innocent. Sango then proceed to open up the gift which revealed a pair of beautiful chopsticks. The chopsticks were first in a deep purple that had a gold trim go up to the top point of the chopstick with a lily at the tip.

"Oh my god Miroku how could you pay for this," whispered Sango shocked at the gift.

"It was nothing at all for someone as beautiful as you," as he leaned in for a chance to steal Sango's which she allowed.

"Hey Inuyasha why don't you come out of that tree," shouted Kagome trying to get his attention.

"Feh fine," said Inuyasha annoyed as he jumped down from the tree with grace to Kagome.

"Here, Inuyasha this is for you," smiled Kagome handing him the present. Inuyasha opened the gift and was surprised that Kagome would get him anything, but this is Kagome we are talking about.

"Thanks Kagome." Inuyasha then turned away from Kagome. _Just as I thought he didn't get anything for me because I'm not **her**. _

"Kagome are you okay," asked Inuyasha worried.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"No your not what is it."

"Is it because you didn't get a gift," questioned Inuyasha as his ears drooped a little.

"No it's fine I know that you don't like to give stuff freely to people."

"Here," huffed Inuyasha as her handed her the bracelet that he fixed.

"What is it?"

"Just open it okay," sighed Inuyasha as he turned away from her. He didn't want to hear the screams that it was ugly or the big sit he would be receiving in a few moments.

"I got you something but it got destroyed, but I tried to fix it," explained Inuyasha still turned away from Kagome.

"It's beautiful," expressed Kagome with happiness.

"What," asked Inuyasha turning to face Kagome surprised.

"I said it's beautiful," repeated Kagome looking into Inuyasha's eyes.

"How is it beautiful it's broken and has some of my hair tied to it to make it stay in place," questioned Inuyasha putting his hands across his chest and pouting.

"Because it came from you," smiled Kagome as she went closer to him and gave him a hug. "I love you Inuyasha."

"I want to love you too Kagome but you can't love me," spoke Inuyasha softly ending the embrace.

"Why, because of Kikyo," said Kagome looking distraught.

"No, I got over her along time ago," replied Inuyasha lifting her chin.

"Then why," asked Kagome looking into Inuyasha's eyes again. She could get lost in those pools of amber every time.

"Why, isn't it obvious I'm a half breed you can't love me okay;" sighed Inuyasha. "Because you deserve someone better like that Hobo kid in your time."

"But I don't love that Hobo kid I just love you for who you are," said Kagome lovingly to Inuyasha.

"Really?"

"Really truly Inuyasha," smiled Kagome as she flicked one of his ears.

"I love you too my Kagome," replied Inuyasha before he stole Kagome's first kiss that night.


End file.
